Cross reference to related applications
1. Lighting Control System for Incandescent Lamps by Henry H. Nakasone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,516, Aug. 5, 1975.
2. Circuit for Producing a Gradual Change in Conduction Angle by Henry H. Nakasone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,416, Feb. 15, 1977.
3. Soft Switch with Rapid Recovery Circuit by Henry H. Nakasone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,607, May 1, 1979.
4. Light Switch by Henry H. Nakasone and Bruce D. Jimerson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,015, May 15, 1979.
5. Momentary Contact Light Switch by Henry H. Nakasone and Bruce D. Jimerson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,608, May 1, 1979.
6. U.S. patent application entitled "Electronic Light Switch" by Bruce N. Jimerson and Henry H. Nakasone, filed Apr. 27, 1979, Ser. No. 033,864 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,903.